1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sport shoe and in particular a ski boot.
2. The Prior Art
It is known from Italian Patent No. 1,187,424, to have such a ski boot with two shaft parts, which are movable relative to one another. There is also a closing device for the detachable connection of these two shaft parts, which is formed by a tensioning device, which is arranged on one, first shaft part, and a band or cable, which engages on the other, second shaft part. The band or cable can be tensioned by means of the tensioning device.